Lira
Lira is an elven ranger and is one of the adventurers who joined the expedition to find the legendary Sword of the Godslayer. Background Lira's earliest memories are of living on the streets of the walled City of Zephyrus. Though often keeping to herself, she sometimes ran with other children who had also been orphaned by the city's war with its numerous invaders. Food and shelter were hard to come by for the young urchins. Their daily survival mostly involved petty theft and sneaking into warehouses or disused homes for a few hours of sleep. This continued until Lira met a wanderer who was visiting the city. The stranger, a fellow elf and a ranger by trade, was surprised at the difficulty she was having in the prosperous city. The ranger pointed out that an easier life could be found in the wilds. Lira followed the elf without hesitating. After a few months of training, she took up permanent residence in the Wolfswood. She lived comfortably on the land; hunting and camping among the trees. Occasionally, she guided travelers through the difficult terrain of her forest. After witnessing a portal to the Abyss tear open an edge of her forest, she grew particularly vindictive toward demons and devils. Though she killed the cultists and fiends at the site, she never forgot the hellfire they had caused. Lira questioned clerics and other scholars she met to gain every possible advantage over the creatures of the Abyss Character Information Appearance Lira is a young, female wood elf ranger. She has pale green eyes and long, unruly black hair tamed in a low ponytail. After her death at the hands of young werewolves, she bears heavy slash and bite scars around her neck and shoulders. Personality A firm believer in neutrality, Lira usually stays out of fights not involving her. For her, it is fair for the strong to triumph over the weak. However, if she remains with a group long enough to bond with them, she will defend her companions fiercely. Due to her background as an urchin and a wanderer, Lira always sleeps against a wall or tree, with all her possessions in reach. Goals Lira wishes to explore the land, and safeguard the balance between nature and its creatures. The Campaign Lira was one of the first to heed the Prince of Zephyrus' call for an expedition. After having spent several years away, she returned to the city that had been her first home. There, she met the other adventurers who would eventually become her comrades: Azula, Nicolas and Rob. Chapter 1: The Village by the Mountain : Main Article: Lira in "The Village by the Mountain" After joining the expedition to find the Godslayer sword, Lira and the rest of the party traveled to the unnamed village by Mount Visiga. There, they met Cassana, an innkeeper who had information regarding the whereabouts of the sword. However, they were caught up in a ritual by the followers of the Fey Queen Maeve, and they had to rescue the young woman from the cultists' grasp. After being saving, Cassana gave them the information they needed. Chapter 2: State of Panic : Main Article: Lira in "State of Panic" Lira and the rest arrived at the Free City of Soliton to secure a ship that could take them to the island where the Godslayer was being kept. However, upon arriving, the city declared a lockdown as several of the city's children, including that of the Burgrave, had gone missing. The adventurers helped investigate the mystery until they uncovered a conspiracy that even involved one of their own. They eventually saved the missing children and were able to find a ship that will take them to their destination. Chapter 3: Heretics : Main Article: Lira in "Heretics" Lira and the group arrived at the island where the sword was said to be hidden. After passing a test from its guardian, they discovered that they were not the only ones after the sword. After getting the sword, the group was attacked by a black dragon named Nighith and barely escaped with their lives. They were stranded on a village by the sea with a dark secret of its own, but Nighith found them and burned the whole village down. The dragon left with the sword in its possession. Chapter 4: Enemy Mine : Main Article: Lira in "Enemy Mine" After failing to keep the ancient blade from Nighith's hands, Lira and the rest forged a deal with a mysterious figure only known as The Alchemist. He told them that he would help them find a way to defeat Nighith if they agreed to steal a magical stone called Jewel of Soliton from an elf living in Ibameran. The party traveled to the capital of Auhros where they met a young man who hired them to help him elope with the princess. Chapter 5: Zenith : Main Article: Lira in "Zenith" After stealing the Jewel of Soliton for The Alchemist, the latter kept his end of the deal and sent them to the city of Ad-Nilem. There, they met with a prisoner who knew the history of the Godslayer and its connection with Nighith, as well as how to defeat him. They discovered that they needed a weapon called the Spear of the Wyrmhunter, which was on display at the Glucklicker Ort, a floating casino and leisure place. Chapter 6: Kindred Spirits : Main Article: Lira in "Kindred Spirits" After finally defeating Nighith, Lira and the party pondered the road ahead of their group. However, before they could decide, Lira encountered someone from her past. Relationships Azula Marley Nicolas Magic Items Lira owns the following magic items, many of which she gathered from her adventures with the Godslayer expedition. * Bow of the Fey Queen - contains an aspect of the Fey Queen Maeve, once used by the Cult of Eon to try to bring the goddess back to life within Cassana **"The Ritual" (obtained) * Guided Arrows - an heirloom from the manor vault **"The Assault on Von Schreiber Manor" (obtained) * Boots of Haste - an heirloom from the manor vault **"The Assault on Von Schreiber Manor" (obtained) * Ring of Whisper- Rob's inheritance from his father, passed to the party on the sorcerer's departure ** "The Guardian of Soliton" (obtained) **"The Assault on Von Schreiber Manor" (transferred) * Blink Dagger - an heirloom from the manor vault, destroyed during Nighith's attack on Mermaid's Rock **"The Assault on Von Schreiber Manor" (obtained) **"Bronze Guard" (transferred) **"Repercussions" (lost) * Figurine of Wondrous Power: Bronze Griffin - a treasure from Nighith's hoard **"Unrivaled" (obtained) * Wand of Wonder - a reward for the return of the Godslayer **"Family Matters" (obtained) * Studded Leather Armor +1 - a reward for the return of the Godslayer ** "Family Matters" (obtained) Death Lira died while fighting the werewolves atop Mount Igneous. She was immediately revivified by Azula. Category:Character Category:Player Character